


First Kill

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Double Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: [Spoilers for "Borderline", "Double Drive ~Ookami no Okite~" and "Double Drive ~Ryuu no Kizuna~".] The first time Agatsuma Abel kills a man, it haunts him for days, weeks, months. The first time Igarashi Junya kills a man, it is in self-defense.But a kill is a kill, and first kills are all the same.





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The fascinating characters of "Double Drive" do not belong to me, but to their creators. With that, enjoy! xD

The first time Agatsuma Abel killed a man, it had haunted him for days, weeks, months. The nights following that had been filled with taunting laughter that ended in empty eyes and the feel of blood splattering all over Abel like he would never be clean again.

(It had haunted him so badly that the first night he hadn't seen those dead laughing eyes, he had wanted to cry with relief, but he couldn't because Junya was sleeping on the couch next to him.

Which, Abel knew, wasn't a coincidence.)

The first time Igarashi Junya kills a man, it is in self-defense. Said person had been strangling him, but Junya had managed to steal his gun and shoot him in the abdomen. Abel had arrived too late to stop it from happening (too late to save Junya).

Abel had found Junya standing over the body, the still smoking gun in his hands (not unlike how they had found Arisa). Junya had laughed then, talking tough, bragging about his victory.

But, his smile didn't reach his eyes, and his words were hollow, his fingers so tight around the gun that his knuckles were white.

Abel doesn't hesitate as he strides over to the younger man, arms immediately reaching for him. He remembers the icy chill that seemed to seep right to his very bones, settling at the core of his very being, making him feel like he would never be warm again, and he just holds Junya as Junya trembles in his arms.

(Too late. Why is he always too late? The chill of Junya's skin as Abel pries the gun from his nerveless fingers is a piercing iciness that is colder than anything Abel has ever felt before.)

The first time Abel kills a man, it haunts him for days, weeks, months. The first time Abel fails to stop Junya from killing someone, he knows it will haunt him way longer than that.

~OWARI~


End file.
